Game mechanics/Hero
Hero attributes The Hero/ine has various attributes that can evolve during his/her exploration of the Dungeon: * Experience/Level * Health * Hunger * Strength * Speed * Awareness * Surprise attack Warrior * Potion of Strength identified at the start * Starting Strength = 11 Berserker When the damage done by a Furious Warrior is calculated, the damage rolled by the weapon is multiplied by 1.5 rounded down. The Furious buff is applied when the Hero's damage input reduces the Hero's health below 0.4 of the Hero's total health. Gladiator If the Hero hits an enemy 3 or more times in a row, each of his hits will be more powerful than the previous, with the damage multiplier increasing by 0.2 each time. The 1 two hits have their damage multiplied by 1 (i.e. no change), while the 3 hit is multiplied by 1.2, the 4 by 1.4, the 5 by 1.6, etc. However, the number of turns between successful hits, in order to keep the buff active, is decreasing. There should be, at most, 1.1 turns between the 1 and 2 successful hit, 1.1 turns again between the 2 and 3 , 1.01 between the 3 and 4 , 0.91 between the 4 and 5 , 0.81 between the 5 and 6 , etc. A fast-enough weapon allows to keep the buff active, even in case of dodged hit, as long as the maximum delay between successful hits is met. As there should be a negative time (-0.09 turns) between the 14 and 15 successful hits, a 14-hit combo is the absolute maximum attainable hit. Reaching the 14-hit combo requires an attack speed of 100 (as maximum delay between the 13 and 14 successful hits is 0.01 turns), which can be reached only with a Knuckleduster (speed = 2) and haste level of at least 42 (speed multiplier > 50), which is, in practice, impossible, even with Hero's remains. Haste level of 16 is enough for reaching 13-hit combos with a Knuckleduster. Mage * Increased wand recharge rate: per charge * Scroll of Identify identified at start * Can wield wands as melee * Formula for wand melee damage is the same for all wands: ** Minimum Damage: 1 + wandLevel/3 ** Maximum Damage: (minDamage2 - minDamage + 10)/2 Battlemage * He does more damage with wielded wands. The additional damage is equal to the current number of charges in the wielded wand and ignores armor. * It gains 1 wand charge on a melee hit with that wand. (As of , melee hits dealing zero damage do not restore wand charges. The Battlemage's bonus damage is not included in this calculation.) * Notes: ** The base wand damage is the same as for other Mages (see above.) ** The bonus damage is calculated after the wand charges. * Fix/Remove Table Below. Warlock * For every kill that generates XP, the Warlock: ** satisfies hunger by 10 points (starving = 300 points) and ** gains health based on floor level: . Rogue * He gets hungry slower: increases the hunger counter every 12 turns (instead of 10). * He has the ability to wield ranged weapons as consumable melee weapons. * He's more likely to detect traps (see Awareness Table). * He has a Dodge bonus: increase the Dodge stat by adding (hero strength - current armor strength requirement). * The Scroll of Magic Mapping is identified at the start. Free Runner * When he's unencumbered (not wearing armor that exceeds the Strength level) and not starving, the speed is multiplied by 1.6 for certain actions: ** walking speed, ** Mirror Image swap speed, and ** armor equip/unequip speed. * (As of ) he has a Doubled Dodge rate while running. Assassin * Surprise Attacks statistically deals ≈50% more damage. ** The bonus damage is equal to . *** is calculated after damage is reduced by the enemy's armor (so the more damage the equipped weapon can do, the more beneficial this perk is). Huntress * The Heroine's starting HP = 15 * The HP gained from dewdrops is +1. * She starts with the Boomerang, an upgradeable ranged weapon. * The Boomerang's damage is increased by 1 every time it's upgraded. * She has the ability to wield ranged weapons as consumable melee weapons. * The Strength requirement of the Boomerang is not decreased by upgrading it. ** A Huntress will obtain an extra damage points per throw. Warden * When the Heroine moves onto a tile with a plant grown from a seed on it, the Heroine has a chance of harvesting a dewdrop and a chance of a random seed. * When Warden tramples a high grass tile, she receives (or renews) the Barkskin buff. ** Barkskin increases her armor by , but with every turn, this bonus is decreased by 1. Sniper * Her attacks with ranged weapons ignore the enemy's armor. * The Zeroed-in buff doubles the ranged attack speed for every attack after the first (on the same target). Category:Game mechanics Category:Hero attributes